Seconde chance par magie
by Alodis
Summary: Emma se découvre magique. Mais que cela veut-il dire ? Quelles sont ses capacités ? Et si sans le savoir, elle changeait tout ? Personne n'avait envisagé cette tournure des événements, encore moins Emma elle-même mais il va bien falloir s'adapter ...Et avec Cora et Hook qui débarquent, les choses ne deviennent que plus compliquées...( Snow / Charming / Emma )
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà ! Je sais, encore une nouvelle fic, mais bon, il fallait que je l'écrive. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que moi, j'adore l'écrire !

Auteur : £ly

Pairing : Snow/Charming, après faut voir comment j'arrive à tourner l'histoire si je veux ajouter d'autres couples.

Résumé : Le titre résume assez bien je pense.

PS : Bonne lecture ! Et comme toujours, les reviews sont une très bonne motivation mais bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer, mais tout de même =)

Et bien sûr, la série n'est pas à moi, bien dommage mais l'inspiration et l'histoire oui.

* * *

La vie d'Emma Swan avait basculée de plus d'une façon. La magie était réelle, tout comme le sort. Ce qu'elle avait vu de plus troublant, ses parents oui, qui n'étaient autre que sa meilleure amie et l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur mais aussi le château dans lequel elle était née. Plus encore la pièce où elle était sensée grandir, la nursery royale. Elle avait vu de ses yeux le berceau dans lequel elle aurait du dormir et l'armoire dans laquelle son père l'avait déposée au péril de sa vie. En touchant le livre de son fils, Henry, son livre de contes, les images l'avaient percuté à la vitesse d'un TGV projeté à grande vitesse. Elle avait vu la dure décision que ses parents avaient du prendre et ce que son père avait fait pour elle. Durant le chemin jusqu'à l'armoire, il l'avait protégée alors qu'il la tenait contre lui d'un bras et avait manié l'épée de l'autre avec un courage qui lui avait coupé le souffle. D'une certaine façon, si son père avait fait un seul faux mouvement, elle aurait été blessée alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quelques minutes maximum. Mais non, il avait terrassé ses ennemis quitte à mourir afin qu'elle soit préservé de tout ça, du sort. Jamais, il n'aurait laissé sa fille qui venait d'arriver au monde être blessée de quelconque manière. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle entendait encore le claquement du métal des épées dans sa tête. Petite, elle les entendait mais pensait qu'elle imaginait tout cela. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout avait un sens. Ces bruits d'épées qu'elle entendait et les pleurs d'une femme n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Non, tout était bien réel. En creusant au fond de sa mémoire, elle parvenait encore à entendre cette voix qui lui disait « Trouve-nous », la voix de son père. Malgré toutes ces années et le fait qu'elle n'était qu'un nouveau-né, elle se rappelait encore du son de cette voix qui avait si besoin d'elle.

Lorsque, courant vers le magasin de Mr Gold, elle se trouva entrain de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé depuis que le sort était brisé. Ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, le portail vers la Forêt Enchantée dans lequel Snow avait sauté délibérément afin de ne pas quitter sa fille qu'elle venait de retrouver, sa rencontre avec Cora, les Ogres, les géants sans oublier Hook qu'elle avait laissé à la merci du géant ainsi que Mulan et Aurora, leurs deux alliées dans ce monde si inconnu pour elle. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère lui avait appris beaucoup et elle ne regrettait pas ça.

Henry accroché à elle, les nains présents, tous avaient regardé Snow qui embrassait Charming pour le sortir du sommeil. Emma, quelque peu gênée devait à ce moment avoir une conversation avec le propriétaire du magasin. L'issue de leur discussion fut qu'elle se découvrit un pouvoir. Elle était magique. Étant donné que rien n'était plus puissant que l'amour vrai et sincère et qu'elle était née d'un amour tel que celui là, elle était la magie la plus puissante. Elle était peut-être même plus puissante que Regina ou même Cora. Ses capacités dépassaient peut-être son imagination.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la pièce, Snow était blottie dans les bras de son mari mais aussitôt qu'elle la vit, elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa main. À ce moment, elle croisa le regard bleu de son père et son cœur tambourina un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Lorsque ce dernier lui offrit un sourire et déclara qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper, un poids s'effaça. Malgré elle, la peur qu'elle avait s'était envolée et elle se sentit presque excitée à l'idée qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer du temps ensemble puisqu'elle en avait eu avec Snow. Elle récupérerait sa place de sheriff et peut-être, lui proposerait-elle d'être son adjoint ? De ce fait, elle pourrait connaitre l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et dont la voix résonnait encore dans son esprit.

Enfin, pour le moment et depuis quelques jours, elle savourait la joie d'être à nouveau dans son lit, entourée de draps et du confort de son oreiller. Avec un sourire, elle eut une pensée pour ses parents qui dormaient en bas et son fils, Henry qui avait accepté de passer du temps avec Regina à condition qu'elle n'utilise plus la magie. Elle bascula vers le sommeil sachant que ses parents l'aimaient plus qu'elle n'avait imaginé et qu'Henry allait bien.

Quand Snow s'éveilla, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Pelotonnée contre Charming, elle écoutait sa respiration calme et savoura l'instant. Dieu que tout cela lui avait manqué ! Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas son mari qui se réveillait à son tour. Elle ne sut qu'il était réveillé que lorsqu'il caressa tendrement son épaule et qu'elle le sentit déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Bonjour ma très chère femme…

- Bonjour mon très cher mari lui répondit t-elle, l'air heureux sur le visage. Elle chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, savourant le contact.

- Enfin un peu de répit murmura Charming contre ses lèvres.

Ils profitèrent du calme provisoire pour rester un peu plus au lit, retrouvant cette complicité évidente et cette passion toujours aussi vivante. Au bout d'un moment, Snow décida qu'il était temps quand même de se lever et d'aller déjeuner. Ils préparèrent tout en attendant que leur fille daigne mettre un pied hors de son lit. En son absence, ses parents discutaient du fait qu'ils soient tous réunis et de l'adaptation d'Emma à la situation.

- Elle a besoin de temps. Elle viendra vers toi quand elle se sentira en confiance lui assura la brune en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud parfumé à la cannelle.

- Je sais, je sais. Tu as passé du temps avec elle bien avant que le sort soit brisé, elle te fait confiance. Plus encore, elle a appris à te connaitre TOI. J'ai bien peur que son opinion de moi ne soit pas très positive déplora le père d'Emma.

- Ce n'était pas toi. Tu ne me blesserais jamais, je le sais. Maintenant Emma doit se rendre compte de tout ça. Elle verra plus tôt que tu ne le crois, que son père est quelqu'un de bien. Elle te ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Comme toi, elle a été projetée dans quelque chose qui la dépasse et pourtant, malgré la peur qui l'habite, elle affronte tout ça avec courage. Elle essaie de faire ce qui est juste. Tu ne vois pas à quel point elle te ressemble Charming et elle ne le voit pas encore non plus soupira Snow en se tournant vers son mari. C'est une battante, elle n'abandonne jamais, tout comme toi. Elle a hérité de ton habilité à manier l'épée pour sûr. Dans peu de temps la phrase « tel père, telle fille » prendra tout son sens tu verras lui soutint-elle avec un sourire rassurant, alors que posant sa tasse, elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa les mots de sa femme faire écho dans son esprit. Il ne voulait rien presser de peur de la faire fuir mais de ne pas avoir de vrais moments avec sa fille le peinait. Malgré le sort et les 28 années passées, elle resterait à jamais à ses yeux sa petite fille. Ce bébé pour qui il aurait tout fait. Elle aurait grandi en étant sa princesse, adorée et gâtée. Peut-être l'aurait-elle était beaucoup trop mais cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance parce qu'elle était sa fille, sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il ne souhaitait seulement qu'elle sache la force de son amour pour elle. Simplement. Ils revinrent sur un sujet moins personnel. Cora, Hook et Regina. Il y avait encore tant de problèmes….

- Quelqu'un a décidé de rester au lit ce matin fit remarquer Snow avec un regard vers l'étage.

- Après tout ça, elle mérite bien quelques heures de pl….Charming fut coupé dans sa phrase par un son venant de l'étage. Il lança un regard surpris à Snow qui le lui rendit et prit la direction des escaliers, Snow derrière lui.

Inquiets, ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre d'Emma, ce qu'ils y virent les laissa stupéfaits. D'ordinaire Emma dormait du coté gauche, le plus près de la porte. Or Emma avait disparue ! A la place de leur fille de 28 ans se trouvait une autre version d'elle…plus jeune…nettement plus jeune… Nageant dans des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour elle et criant de tous ses poumons en agitant les bras se trouvait Emma redevenue à l'état de nouveau-né.

- Mais qu'est ce que… ? arriva à formuler Snow, le choc encore évident. David n'en menait pas large non plus. Devant leurs yeux, leur fille bébé. Pas de doutes, c'était bien Emma quand elle était bébé.


	2. Chapter 2

Secouant la tête pour chasser la surprise, la jeune femme s'approcha du lit et de sa fille qui continuait de pleurer. Snow souleva délicatement le bébé dans ses bras, tâchant de la garder enveloppée dans le top que la version adulte d'Emma portait habituellement en guise de pyjama. Snow se mit à la bercer tout en murmurant des mots pour l'apaiser. Comme si elle savait qui la tenait, les pleurs d'Emma cessèrent peu à peu. Snow releva la tête vers son mari qui, malgré la stupéfaction, ne put cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage au tableau qui s'offrait devant lui. Charming vint à leur hauteur en un rien de temps et dès que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur sa fille dans les bras de sa mère, le souffle lui manqua et les larmes vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux tout comme à ceux de sa femme.

- Comment… ? prononça t-il au travers de ses larmes.

- Je n'en sais rien. Regina ? Gold ? Il n'y a qu'eux pour avoir assez de pouvoirs afin de faire quelque chose pareil.

- Dans ce cas, on devrait aller voir Gold suggéra le prince, ne détachant pas ses yeux d'Emma. Snow acquiesça silencieusement.

- On devrait surtout lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille fit remarquer la jeune femme en souriant à sa fille.

- En attendant, on peut toujours l'envelopper dans sa couverture. Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai compris qu'elle l'avait gardé avec elle toute ses années.

Snow attrapa et déplia la couverture d'Emma posée un peu plus loin sur le lit. Déposant le bébé sur le lit, elle entreprit de garder Emma au chaud le plus longtemps possible. En un rien de temps, leur fille se retrouva emmitouflée dans sa couverture, comme le jour de sa naissance et retrouva les bras chauds et sécurisants de sa mère. En un accord silencieux, ils revinrent à la cuisine. Snow prit place dans une chaise et Charming prit la place à coté d'elle. Penché sur sa fille, il tendit la main vers la sienne et la laissa attraper son doigt qu'elle serra instinctivement. La joie dans les yeux, le couple se regarda brièvement puis Snow reporta son attention sur Emma tandis qu'elle sentit Charming embrasser sa tempe.

- Je vais acheter de quoi l'habiller, on ne peut pas la sortir comme ça. Et vu qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer, on risque d'avoir besoin d'autres choses. Tu restes avec papa pendant que je vais faire tout ça hum ? demanda t-elle à Emma. La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut qu'Emma la fixa en émettant ces bruits adorables.

Les parents laissèrent échapper un rire. Snow la transféra dans les bras de son mari dont le cœur était serré par l'émotion. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir tenir à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras de cette façon. La brune enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et son béret et se saisit de son sac. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se tourna vers sa famille tandis que Charming venait vers elle.

- Je fais vite l'informa t-elle. Ça ira ?

- Bien sûr que ça ira la rassura t-il en serrant un peu plus leur bébé contre lui.

La princesse embrassa sa fille puis son mari et partit. Elle savait qu'Emma ne risquait rien avec Charming de toute façon. Enfin, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour la sécurité de sa fille à l'instant mais plus préoccupée par la situation en elle-même. Dans l'appartement, Charming réajusta la couverture afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer rester sur place alors il se baladait dans tout l'espace de l'appartement en la berçant doucement. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Il ne cessait de lui parler et de temps en temps, elle croisait son regard au sien pour quelques secondes. Quinze minutes passèrent et pendant que Charming se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire sa femme, la petite Emma s'endormait, au chaud, au creux des bras de son père.

Lorsque Snow revint une demi-heure après son départ, elle n'était pas seule. Ashley ou plutôt Ella l'accompagnait tenant elle-aussi des sacs. La vision de sa fille endormie dans les bras de son père fit sourire la jeune femme qui n'osa pas parler trop fort. Posant tout ce qu'elle avait acheté sur la table, elle se débarrassa de sa veste, enlevant au passage son béret et remit son sac à sa place. Ella fit de même avec tout ce qu'elle tenait et s'avança vers son ami.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle dort ? s'enquit la brune.

- Un quart d'heure. Bonjour Ella fit-il à la blonde.

- Bonjour David lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Snow m'a expliqué la situation. On s'est croisée au magasin par hasard. Gold serait derrière ça ?

- On ne sait pas, c'est ce qu'on veut savoir. Avec Emma hors-jeu, peut-être a-t-il prévu de faire quelque chose…On n'en sait rien.

- En attendant, vous avez une seconde chance de passer du temps avec elle. Ella contempla le bébé de ses amis, pensant à sa propre fille.

- Comment vont Thomas et Alexandra ?

- Bien. Elle ne nous a pas encore rendu fous rigola la princesse, décrochant un sourire à Charming.

- Bon, on va chercher le reste déclara Snow en dirigeant vers la porte.

- Le reste ? s'exclama Charming, étonné. Tous les sacs qu'elles avaient ramenés prenaient déjà toute la table. Tu as acheté le magasin ?

- Non. Juste ce qu'il faut et ce qu'Ella m'a conseillé répliqua la brune en repassant la porte d'entrée suivit de son amie.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à nouveau, ce fut évidemment chargées. Ella portait un carton carré avec d'autres sacs posés au dessus et Snow tenait d'autres sacs contenant des objets qui clinquaient entre eux. Elles posèrent tous ça sur le regard ahuri du prince qui bougeait toujours même si sa fille était endormie.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir acheté le magasin ? trouva t-il bon de redemander à sa femme.

- Charming….c'est seulement ce qu'on aura besoin pour Emma. Et même si on n'utilisera pas certaines choses, ça servira peut-être dans le futur.

Snow et Ella sortaient tous des sacs afin de pouvoir ranger après. Charming les regardait déballer les choses les unes après les autres. Biberons, bavoirs, vêtements…

- Je me suis peut-être un peu emballée remarqua Snow en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Emma. Elle sortit d'un sac un pyjama blanc avec deux petites étoiles bleues claires dessus. Elle se tourna vers son mari, grand sourire sur les lèvres en tenant devant elle le vêtement. Ne me dis pas que ça en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait, ça ne te fais rien. En plus des étoiles, il y avait noté « I'm a little princess ».

- Je mentirais en disant le contraire fit-il en arborant un grand sourire à son tour.

Snow avec l'aide d'Ella avait tout déballé ou sortit des cartons. Maintenant il s'agissait de trouver de la place pour ranger tout cela. Trouver où caser tout les biberons, les vêtements et le reste.

- Ha il y a encore des choses dans la voiture s'écria la brune.

- J'y vais intervint le prince. Il passa Emma à sa mère qui sous le changement de bras se réveilla.

Charming remonta avec le lit en hêtre blanc en pièce détachée dans un carton la première fois puis remonta une deuxième fois avec le reste de la poussette. D'après Snow, c'était une « 3 en 1 ». En voyant le lit, il repensa au mobile accroché dans la boutique de Gold et se dit qu'il allait cette fois le récupérer. Le mobile avait été accroché au dessus du berceau dans la nursery qu'ils avaient tant aimé préparée. Et bien, si Emma n'avait pas pu en faire usage des années auparavant, maintenant semblait le bon moment. Il décida qu'il le raccrocherait au dessus de celui-là.

- Reste plus qu'à ranger. Il faudrait prévenir les autres. Leur dire qu'on se rejoint tous dans une demi-heure chez Granny pour discuter de la nouvelle situation serait bien, ça nous laissera du temps pour aller voir Gold.

- Très bien, je m'en charge. Ça va aller pour ranger ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir lui assura t-elle. Pas vrai Em' ?

Habillé pour sortir, il lança un dernier regard aux deux jeunes femmes avant de passer la porte. Il mit environ quinze minutes à prévenir tout le monde. Cependant, il crut bon de ne pas leur dire pourquoi. Ils verraient bien par eux-mêmes. Quand il revint à l'appartement, tout était rangé. Apparemment Snow avait réussi à tout caser quelque part. La première chose qu'il vit en s'approchant, fut Emma calée dans un transat bleu et blanc sur la table, habillée du vêtement que sa femme lui avait désigné plus tôt mais pas de Snow à l'horizon.

- Snow ? appela t-il.

- En haut Charming. J'arrive.

Il défit sa veste et revint vers sa fille tandis qu'il entendait les pas de Snow dans l'escalier. Elle le surprit en parlant derrière lui alors qu'il était en grande conversation avec Emma.

- Ça lui va bien n'est ce pas ?

- Je dirais même plus que bien. Viens là princesse murmura Charming en la prenant dans ses bras. Calée contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou, sa main droite pour la tenir, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête sous les yeux attendris de Snow.

- C'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé la retrouver après tout ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer la situation malgré moi avoua t-elle en s'asseyant dans une chaise autour de la table. On a la chance de pouvoir la voir et la tenir, s'occuper d'elle comme on aurait du. Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation normale et que bientôt, elle aura vingt-huit ans à nouveau mais j'aimerais que ça dure un peu plus longtemps….C'est mal de souhaiter cela n'est ce pas ? soupira la mère d'Emma en croisant le regard bleu de son mari

- Non et si tu n'y pensais pas, je serais effrayé parce que c'est ce que je veux aussi. Et vouloir rattraper ce temps avec elle n'est pas penser à mal. Emma laissa échapper des pleurs, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle voulait. Ssshh….qu'est ce qui s'passe ? souffla t-il doucement à l'oreille du bébé.

- Donne lui ça, ça va la calmer expliqua la jeune femme en tendant l'objet en question à David. D'après Ella, ça l'a sauvée de bien des crises de nerfs. Emma cessa de protester lorsque son père présenta la tétine à sa bouche. Ella a dit aussi que quand Alex la perdait dix fois pendant la nuit, c'est dix fois qu'il faut se lever pour lui redonner.

- Et bien, on se relèvera dix fois s'il faut. Il y eut un silence puis David nota l'heure. On devrait peut-être se préparer pour aller voir Gold…

- J'attends juste qu'elle réclame le biberon, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder normalement, comme ça elle dormira pendant qu'on s'expliquera avec Gold. Et en effet Snow vu juste puisque Emma lâcha prise de sa tétine que son père rattrapa et se mit à pleurer.

Ella avait tout bien expliqué à son amie concernant à peu près tout et lui avait dit que si elle avait des doutes, elle pouvait toujours l'appeler mais Ella savait que son amie de longue date n'aurait pas besoin de son aide et qu'elle s'en sortira très bien malgré les objets et les pratiques de ce monde. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Snow pour ajouter le lait en poudre, l'eau, secouer le biberon et le faire chauffer. Charming réajusta sa fille dans ses bras, supportant sa tête au creux de son coude. La petite fille criait toujours de tous ses poumons malgré le mouvement des bras de son père. Revenant de la cuisine, elle tendit le biberon tant attendu à son mari.

- Je pensais que tu allais lui donner s'étonna David.

- Je l'ai habillée, donc il est normal que ce soit toi qui le lui donne. Et puis, je vais pouvoir prendre des photos si c'est toi qui lui donne. Je veux qu'elle ait ce souvenir quand elle redeviendra adulte.

Comprenant l'importance d'avoir des souvenirs, il prit ce qu'Emma attendait tant de la main de sa femme. Quand il présenta la tétine à Emma, elle ouvrit la bouche tout de suite et put alors satisfaire sa faim.


	3. Chapter 3

Un troisième chapitre avec encore de la tendresse avant que le désastre commence...

Profitez-en, avec ce qui j'ai prévu, la peur va vite devenir leur meilleure amie...

* * *

Tandis qu'Emma vidait le contenu de son biberon orné de petites fées bleues et roses à une allure constante, Snow ne cessait de prendre des photos. Elle en adorait déjà une en particulier. Leur fille regardait intensément son père alors que sa petite main frôlait celle de Charming. Celle-ci finirait probablement dans un cadre quelque part. La jeune femme ramena le biberon vide à la cuisine pendant son mari tapotait doucement le dos d'Emma.

- Hey Emma souffla t-il à l'oreille de sa fille…peu importe l'âge que tu as, tu resteras toujours ma petite princesse. Je serai toujours là pour toi, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, je ne laisserai plus personne te blesser. Je te le promets mon ange.

Au même moment où Snow revint, des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Le couple se lança un regard interrogateur.

- J'y vais fit le prince en déposant le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit la personne, son visage changea tout de suite d'expression. La méfiance s'installa alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Regina. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? prononça t-il presque froidement. À l'intérieur, quand Snow entendit son mari prononcer le nom de sa belle-mère, des frissons la parcoururent et elle serra un peu plus Emma contre elle.

- Henry. Il n'est plus chez moi et il n'est pas non plus à l'école leur annonça la Reine sans se soucier du ton de la voix de son interlocuteur. Je sais qu'il est ici.

- Crois-le ou non, Henry n'est pas là non plus. Tellement pris par le changement de situation par rapport à sa fille, qu'il en avait oublié son petit-fils. Snow derrière lui sentait l'inquiétude grandir en elle. C'est à ce moment où un silence s'installa qu'Emma choisit de gémir dans les bras de sa mère, qui attrapa rapidement la tétine posée sur la table et lui introduisit dans la bouche.

- C'est un bébé que je viens d'entendre ? s'enquit Regina, confuse.

- Ça ne te regarde en rien répliqua directement David.

- Charming, si Emma est dans cette situation, alors il y a forcément une explication pour la disparition d'Henry déclara Snow assez fort pour que sa belle-mère entende. Laisse-la entrer.

Il s'écarta à contre cœur et Regina passa la porte. La consternation sur son visage n'était pas feinte. Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver la parole devant ce qu'elle voyait.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? C'est… ? Regina laissa la question en suspens.

- Emma, oui répondit sa belle-fille. On a entendu pleurer, on est monté dans sa chambre et elle était redevenue comme ça.

David vint se placer devant sa femme et sa fille, entre sa famille et Regina. Avec elle, personne n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Qui ne nous dit pas que TU es la responsable du changement d'Emma ? questionna t-il avec suspicion, les bras croisés.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose alors que j'ai promis à Henry, de pas la blesser de quelconque manière ? Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne ferais jamais ça.

- Elle dit la vérité prononça Snow en berçant son bébé tandis que David se retourna vers elle, presque outré. Elle veut juste passer du temps avec Henry et blesser Emma ou lui faire quoi que ce soit d'autre changerait la vision d'Henry sur elle. Elle peut mentir sur beaucoup de choses, mais David, elle ne ment pas là-dessus expliqua t-elle à son mari. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Pour le bien d'Emma, il ne fallait pas que le ton monte.

- Très bien. On va chercher Henry et j'espère pour ton bien, qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé déclama le prince en menaçant Regina.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas loin, mais quelque chose me dit que vous ne le trouverez pas. Si Emma est un bébé, Henry…fit Snow alors que deux pairs d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

- N'existe pas encore finit Regina en murmurant.

- Il y a une seule personne qui peut nous donner des explications…

- Gold. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est advenu d'Henry. Je vous rejoins devant son magasin les informa la Reine avant de partir en fermant la porte doucement.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans l'appartement que seul le bruit de succion d'Emma sur sa tétine vint déranger. David se passa la main sur le visage, clairement mécontent.

- Charming… murmura la brune. Je sais tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, mais elle n'est en rien coupable pour ça. Elle souhaite juste récupérer Henry. Elle l'aime, malgré le reste, elle l'aime.

- Je sais admit-il à mi-voix. On devrait aller voir Rumple.

Snow enfilait un blouson blanc à Emma sur leur lit, qui repue de son biberon commençait à s'endormir. Elle lui ajouta le bonnet qu'elle lui avait pris en bleu ciel très clair et réajusta la capuche. Elle revint vers la table où son mari avait posé la nacelle et plaça Emma à l'intérieur. Sa couverture l'attendait à l'intérieur sa mère l'enveloppa dedans, ajouta par-dessus une autre couverture pliée en plusieurs fois plus épaisse. Snow vérifia une dernière fois que le sac qu'elle avait préparée d'après les conseils d'Ella contenait tout si jamais il y avait besoin. Charming glissa à coté de sa fille, la petite peluche ours que sa femme avait achetée. Il caressa du revers de son doigt sa joue, Emma rouvrit partiellement les yeux mais la voix calme et apaisante lui disait qu'elle pouvait sommeiller tranquillement, qu'il veillait sur elle. Il attacha le couvre-jambe à la nacelle tandis que la brune enfilait à son tour sa veste. Prête pour sortir, Snow prit le sac d'Emma sur son épaule et se saisissant d'une autre couverture, elle couvrit la capuche de la nacelle avec, plongeant Emma dans le noir.

- Quand je suis sortie tout à l'heure, il y avait du vent, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle attrape froid.

- C'est bon ?

- C'est bon confirma t-elle.

La brune prit la base de la poussette non dépliée et ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda son mari saisir l'anse de la nacelle et la soulevait doucement. Emma endormie, n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ni qui ses parents allaient voir. Malgré elle, elle était retournée à l'innocence pure.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la stupéfaction de leurs amis lors qu'ils entrèrent au Granny's Diner après leur confrontation avec Rumple. David entra et tint la porte pour Snow qui passa la porte avec la poussette devant elle. Toutes les voix se turent d'un coup.


	4. Chapter 4

Red fut la première à réagir et s'avança vers ses amis, complètement abasourdie.

- Snow ? Je sais que vous deux dans une pièce, les choses deviennent brûlantes mais, comment tu peux avoir un bébé ? Je ne t'ai pas vue….

- C'est Emma répondit Snow assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- Comment ça c'est Emma ? s'enquit Leroy. Tu veux dire que le bébé dans ce truc, c'est ta fille ? Cette jeune femme blonde et badass qui a hérité du caractère de ses parents ? reformula t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien tout saisi.

- Oui reconfirma Charming. Pourquoi on ne s'assiérait pas ? suggéra t-il. Suggestion que tous approuvèrent.

Snow se retrouva assise sur une chaise au milieu de ses plus fidèles amis avec Emma dans les bras que tout le monde regardait émerveillé. Elle lui avait retiré son manteau mais l'avait enveloppée dans sa couverture. Granny apporta à la brune un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et en profita pour admirer un peu plus le bébé qui malgré les voix autour de lui restait plongé dans le sommeil. Charming, assis à coté de sa femme et de sa fille, raconta comment ils l'avaient trouvée dans cet état en montant dans sa chambre.

- Qu'a dit Gold ? demanda Red inquiète.

- Bien, quelque chose à laquelle on ne s'était pas préparé fit Snow en croisant le regard de son mari.

_Le couple arriva devant l'antre de Rumple, Regina était déjà là. Elle ne souffla mot lorsqu'elle entra et qu'ils la suivirent. _

- _Regardez qui voilà dit le propriétaire en venant de l'arrière boutique. Il leva un sourcil en voyant la poussette. _

- _On veut savoir ce que tu as fait à Emma attaqua direct David. _

- _Ce que j'ai fait à Melle Swan ? Il va falloir être plus précis très cher._

- _Melle Swan est redevenue un bébé Gold fit Regina tranchante. Henry a disparu. Alors avez-vous oui ou non, une explication concernant cela ?_

- _Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? rétorqua Gold n'appréciant pas d'être accusé à tort. _

- _Parce que vous préparez quelque chose et qu'Emma allait vous gêner sous-entendit Snow en fixant Gold. David à ses cotés se retenait à peine de sauter à la gorge du sorcier. Et parce que vous êtes le seul à posséder des pouvoirs en dehors de Regina qui n'a aucune raison de faire un truc pareil. _

- _Vous oubliez quelqu'un objecta t-il. Devant leurs visages confus, il s'obligea à répondre. Votre fille possède sa propre magie. _

- _Quoi ?! s'exclama le couple d'une seule voix. _

- _Elle m'a raconté comment elle avait repoussé Cora et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait cela par magie. Sa propre magie. Elle est née d'un amour vrai, pur, inaltéré. Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que cela. Elle est surement plus puissante que vous expliqua Gold en se tournant vers Regina. Je crains cependant qu'Henry n'ait été effacé de l'histoire…_

- _Continuez… commanda la Reine visiblement alarmée. _

- _Je n'en suis pas totalement certain mais il se pourrait que votre fille ait souhaité ce retour à son…état…La magie fonctionne différemment suivant les personnes. Melle Swan ne sait pas comment utiliser la sienne. Parfois il se peut que le subconscient provoque une réaction magique à une idée, une envie ou un regret. Dans le cas de notre jeune amie, je dirais qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu de parents, ses vrais parents. La magie a réagi de telle façon que son « souhait » dirons-nous, s'est réalisé. Par cela, tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant ses vingt-huit premières années a été effacé. _

- _Henry n'existe pas encore donc constata Regina, les larmes aux coins des yeux._

- _En effet. Chaque blessure qu'elle a eu, des os cassés, des cicatrices, ce genre de choses réapparaitra. Ça se produira différemment mais votre fille ré-expérimentera ses anciennes blessures. Pourtant je ne saurais vous dire comment sa magie réagira avec l'effet du temps. Soit elle grandira de façon normale ou la magie accéléra sa croissance. _

- _Peut-on faire quelque chose pour qu'elle redevienne adulte ? questionna Snow, le cœur tambourinant plus fort contre sa poitrine. _

- _Je crains que non…ma magie ne saurait contrer la sienne…._

- _J'ai perdu Henry murmurant Regina, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _

_Le couple se regardait, absolument dépassé par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Emma avait souhaité cela….Henry n'existait plus…Et ils ne savaient pas comment elle allait grandir puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la faire redevenir adulte. _

- _Vous avez une seconde chance. Je ne la gâcherais pas si j'étais vous…Peu de personnes ont ce privilège démontra Gold. Lui-même avait souhaité revivre tout ce temps avec son fils, hélas…_

_Snow se contenter de hocher la tête positivement tandis que David fixait toujours Rumple méfiant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le mobile. Cela appartenait à Emma. Il s'était promis de le récupérer et de l'accrocher au dessus du lit en hêtre blanc. _

- _Ça ce n'est pas à vous. C'est à ma fille et je le reprends déclara Charming sur un ton sans appel en décrochant l'objet. _

- _Faites votre Altesse. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…_

_Gold repartit à l'arrière boutique, il disparut de leur champ de vision dès qu'il passa le rideau. Regina était restée planter là, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son fils n'existait plus. Bouleversée, elle quitta rapidement la boutique et alla s'enfermer chez elle pour pleurer la disparition de son fils. La Reine était tiraillée entre la douleur et la colère. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était incapable de blesser un enfant, encore moins un bébé. Alors elle attendrait….Elle attendrait de voir si son fils lui serait rendu…._

- Emma s'est fait ça à elle-même ? répéta Red sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Votre fille est magique… murmura Leroy lui aussi m'en menait pas large. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre là….

- Croyez-moi, j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser avoua Snow en baissant les yeux sur sa fille.

- Quand vous ne dormirez que quelques heures par nuit, vous allez réaliser fit Granny avec un sourire rieur. Un bébé doit être nourri toutes les trois heures environ. Même la nuit. Généralement, ils dorment la nuit entière quand ils ont dépassés les deux mois.

- J'ai été dans un coma pendant vingt-huit ans alors avoir quelques heures de sommeil par nuit, ça me dérangera pas. J'ai assez dormi pour les trente prochaines années.

- Vous allez découvrir ce que ça fait d'être parents d'un nouveau-né alors à ta place, je ne serais pas si sûr plaisanta Thomas. Vous avez de la chance parce que ce monde possède des choses que l'on n'avait pas dans le nôtre. Des choses qui sont extrêmement utiles. Ça va vous sauver certaines fois affirma le prince en pensant à sa fille chez son grand-père.

- Finalement, peut-être qu'Emma et Alex seront quand même amies réalisa Ella.

- Je suis sûre que oui. Il n'y a pas de chance pour qu'elles ne le deviennent pas assura Granny.

Ils ne purent mener la conversation plus loin puisque la porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon rentra. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Tous connaissaient ce visage. Gepetto se leva et s'approcha du jeune garçon.

- Pinocchio ? murmura l'homme en s'abaissant devant l'enfant.

- Papa ! s'exclama t-il en se jetant au cou de son père.

Les autres derrière se lançaient des regards perdus. Pourquoi Pinocchio avait sept ans à nouveau ? Ils avaient tous eu vent de l'histoire. Pinocchio avait traversé avant Emma et August était revenu vingt-huit ans plus tard. Leroy formula la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Vous croyez qu'Emma est responsable de ça aussi ?

La Fée Bleue qui jusque là était restée en retrait, intervint avec une possible explication.

- La Princesse Emma et Pinocchio ont un lien fort nota t-elle alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Ils ont traversés tout les deux et Pinocchio a pris soin d'elle pendant un temps. Ce genre de lien ne se casse jamais. La Princesse a sans doute souhaité avoir un repère, un ami sur lequel elle pourrait compter. Au fond d'elle, elle a souhaité une deuxième chance et inconsciemment ou non, elle en a offert une aussi à celui qui n'était qu'un petit garçon. En accordant une deuxième chance à Pinocchio, elle montre un acte de pardon et fait preuve d'une grande confiance en lui. Cela dit, je pense pouvoir avancer que l'impact du temps sur la Princesse aura le même effet sur lui.

- En faisant cela, elle était sûre qu'il serait là souffla pour elle-même Snow. Elle ne voulait pas être seule à nouveau…

- En effet votre Altesse, je crois que c'est pour cela que le fils de Gepetto est un petit garçon à nouveau. De cette façon, elle va grandir avec lui comme ils auraient du.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Emma savait qu'il l'avait laissée en partant égoïstement. Pourquoi lui accorderait-elle une autre chance ? interrogea David en sentant toute la colère refoulée remonter à la surface.

- Parce qu'elle savait qu'à son âge et avec la dureté de ce monde, elle aurait fait le même choix répondit sa femme en liant leurs regards. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon Charming…On ne peut pas demander à un garçon de sept ans une telle responsabilité…

- Emma n'aurait jamais grandie seule si vous nous aviez dit la vérité accusa t-il avec colère en haussant le ton. Elle aurait eu sa mère avec elle, elle aurait su qu'elle était aimée et voulue et non l'inverse, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'elle a cru toute sa vie !

Leurs amis comprenaient pourquoi David était en colère et avait haussé la voix. Leur fille avait cru à un mensonge durant toute sa vie. Un mensonge qui lui a brisé le cœur. Leur fille aurait pu connaitre l'amour de sa mère en grandissant. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Chacun essayait de se persuader que le passé devait rester le passé pourtant certains faits n'arriveraient jamais à être oubliés. Une trahison de cette importance n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait facilement oublier.

- Charming calme-toi le somma sa femme en attrapant sa main. Elle saisissait parfaitement le mépris qu'il éprouvait, mais elle ne pouvait permettre qu'il laisse sa colère le consumer. Pour Emma je t'en prie, calme-toi.

À l'évocation d'Emma, il se raisonna et expira un bon coup. Snow avait raison. Pour sa fille, il devait passer outre tout cela sinon la colère allait le ronger de l'intérieur. Il serra la main de sa femme pour la rassurer en retour. Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et il le lui rendit. Ils terminèrent leur discussion en parlant de Regina. Snow tenta de les convaincre qu'elle ne ferait rien contre Emma, qu'elle voulait que récupérer Henry. Peu furent vraiment certains qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Il fallait dire aussi que les faits étaient assez flagrants pour en douter. Ils faisaient confiance à Snow, pas de doutes là-dessus mais la Reine était une autre question. Ses intentions n'étaient jamais connues d'avance.


	5. Chapter 5

A ceux qui me laisse des reviews, MERCI ! ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vent !

Concernant Neal, je ne peux rien avancer là dessus. Je ne peux même pas confirmer s'il sera présent ou non. Faudra être patient c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, je sais que sur mon fo', elles ont aimé alors...

* * *

Une fois tout le monde parti du Granny's Diner, Snow souhaita s'entretenir avec son amie alors Red déposa sa filleule endormie dans les bras de sa grand-mère et partit dans la cuisine avec Snow. Leur conversation ne dura qu'un bref instant mais assez pour que la princesse lui avoue ce qu'il lui pesait sur le cœur. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait confier à son mari. Dans la salle, Granny observa le père d'Emma et conclut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne prit pas quatre chemins pour le questionner. Alors Charming se confia. Granny le rassura en ajoutant que son secret était en sécurité avec elle.

La petite famille regagna finalement l'appartement. Emma dormait toujours à poings fermés. Innocente et ignorante. Charming campa rapidement le lit en hêtre afin que leur fille puisse dormir confortablement. Sa femme préférait que leur fille soit au même étage qu'eux alors il positionna le lit au pied du leur et comme il se l'était promis, raccrocha le mobile orné de licornes au dessus et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il tombe sur Emma. Snow mit le matelas et les draps ainsi que le tour de lit blanc décoré de petites étoiles bleues assorti aux draps. Le lit fini, elle y déposa délicatement sa fille et rabattit le drap sur son petit corps et ajouta par-dessus la couverture dépliée. La couverture avait l'odeur d'Emma adulte mais Snow savait que c'était quelque chose de rassurant quand même. Les mains sur le bord du lit, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du petit être qui y dormait. Même encore à cet instant, elle n'osait y croire. Oui elle avait rêvé de pouvoir récupérer ces moments perdus, elle ne le niait pas mais pouvoir les vivre était comme un rêve trop beau pour être réel. Avec une larme au coin de l'œil, elle repensa au berceau dans la nursery au château. Cette chambre parfaite, cette pièce où ils adoraient aller et toutes ces peluches et autres objets qu'Emma n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et des lèvres au creux de son cou.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. Tout va bien.

- Snow…

Elle ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui faire face, pas après sa confession à Red. Alors finalement, elle se décida à ne dire qu'un bout de ce qui la tracassait.

- Tu te souviens du berceau que Gepetto a fait spécialement pour elle ? Le nombre d'heure qu'il a passé dessus avec Pinocchio afin de le rendre parfait ? prononça t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Oui je me souviens.

- Il disait que chaque détail était très important puisque ce sont toujours les petites choses qui font toujours la différence.

- Snow… tenta à nouveau Charming. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

- Quand on était dans notre monde, on a dû faire un détour par le château…Emma avait l'air si perdue face à ce qu'elle voyait… raconta t-elle avec toujours le même ton de voix. Notre plan était de voir si l'armoire pouvait nous ramener…Cora s'était faite passée pour Lancelot et Emma a du brûler l'armoire. Elle s'est excusée d'avoir brûler notre ticket de retour et elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en prendre à Henry. Elle devait faire passer Henry d'abord. A ce moment là, elle m'a regardée avec tellement de tristesse dans les yeux…Elle m'a avoué quelque chose Charming…

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été en colère contre moi si longtemps…Elle se demandait comment j'avais pu choisir de la laisser grandir sans être présente…Elle a vu tout ce qui était fait pour elle, la vie qu'on voulait pour elle…J'ai vu quelque chose se briser dans son regard Charming…Elle n'a jamais été habituée à être une priorité…Et quand je la tenais dans mes bras, j'ai réalisé à quel point je l'avais perdue…à quel point j'aurais voulu la voir grandir dans cette pièce, la voir dormir dans ce berceau et jouer avec tout ce qu'il lui a été offert…J'ai compris que son cœur avait été brisé alors qu'elle croyait n'être qu'une erreur et que personne ne l'avait voulue. Quand on est entrées, elle n'a rien dit mais j'ai bien senti qu'elle avait compris, compris qu'on l'avait toujours voulue, toujours aimée…ça m'a brisé le cœur de la voir dans cet état termina Snow alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- On a une deuxième chance pour lui montrer à quel point on l'aime Snow et on lui montrera pour qu'elle n'en doute jamais lui assura t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort. J'aimerais aussi avoir cette deuxième chance chez nous…Mais on est là. C'est toi qui m'a dit que l'endroit n'avait pas d'importance du moment qu'on est ensemble…

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, plus d'une fois. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne compte que nous et cette petite âme parfaite à laquelle on a donné vie murmura t-il à son oreille.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? questionna la brune en se lovant encore plus dans les bras de son mari.

- Tu serais perdue lança Charming en riant tout bas. Tu m'auras toujours Snow, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu me trouveras…

A ces mots, elle fit volte-face et tomba directement sur des yeux bleus si familiers, si réconfortants. Sans prononcer un mot de plus, elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils laissèrent Emma dormir tranquillement. Snow après toutes ces émotions se refit un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et expliquait en même temps qu'elle savait déjà qu'Emma était magique. Elle lui conta comment Cora voulait prendre son cœur et comment Emma l'avait poussée hors d'atteinte de la sorcière. Charming ne sut quoi dire. Peut-être qu'Emma était réellement plus puissante que Regina ou encore Cora…

L'horloge de la ville sonna midi et tous ses habitants prirent leur pause déjeuner comme d'ordinaire. La petite Emma se réveilla à exactement 11h47. Snow, cette fois put nourrir sa fille sous l'objectif de la caméra que David utilisait. Ils mangèrent à leur tour quand elle eut fini, sa mère la laissa dans le transat sur la table, non loin d'eux. Chacun ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction pendant qu'ils parlaient de l'amitié qu'Alexandra et elle allaient pouvoir avoir.

Non loin de là, plus haut, bien plus haut, deux personnes discutaient directions. Cora commençait à en avoir marre que son partenaire qui n'était autre que le capitaine Hook, remette en question la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

- Vous êtes certaine ?

- Je le suis. Nous nous dirigeons droit vers Storybrooke.

- Je l'espère pour vous la prévint-il.

- N'ayez crainte capitaine. Je tiens toujours parole. Vous aurez la peau de votre crocodile lui garantit la mère de Regina. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant de longues années. Ce moment où je reverrai enfin ma fille.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé au fait qu'elle ne veuille pas vous voir…

- Elle changera d'avis répondit Cora confiante.

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Red aperçut Regina entrer chez Archie. Méfiante, elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda si elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle décida de ne rien dévoiler. Si Regina allait voir Archie, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Red rentra sans noter qu'une autre Regina venait de passer la porte….


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, le couple ainsi que leur petite Emma éveillée cette fois, se rendirent chez Granny's pour le petit-dej'. Rien qu'à voir leurs visages, Granny ne cacha pas son rire. Red les accueillit de bonne humeur et une fois qu'ils étaient installés, revint avec ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé.

- Alors ? s'enquit la jeune louve avec un sourire impatient.

- Alors quoi ?

- Cette première nuit avec bébé Emma ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Granny avait peut-être raison avoua Snow en mordant dans son croissant. On va réaliser surement plus tôt que prévu. A cela, son amie rigola.

- Il semblerait qu'Emma n'aime pas dormir dans son lit la nuit narra David en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Les yeux de Red passèrent de David à Snow, elle attendait la suite du récit alors la brune continua.

- Elle a pleuré à deux heures pour un biberon. Son père lui a donné, je l'ai changée et quand je l'ai redéposée dans son lit, je croyais qu'elle allait se rendormir…Elle a recommencé à pleurer alors je l'ai reprise dans mes bras. Elle s'est rendormie au bout de dix minutes. Du coup je l'ai remise dans son lit….

- Et elle s'est réveillée termina David en finissant son café. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai prise. Elle s'est rendormie. Je l'ai gardée un peu dans mes bras avant de la recoucher….

- Ça n'a pas marché ?

- Pas du tout. Du coup, une fois qu'elle était replongée dans le sommeil, on avait tellement peur qu'elle se réveille à nouveau, qu'elle a dormie avec nous. Enfin si on peut dire…

- Notre fille a passé la nuit sur le torse de son père qui, par peur de la réveiller, n'a pas fermé l'œil avant sept heures ajouta Snow en souriant, attrapant un deuxième croissant en même temps.

- On savait déjà qu'elle était une Daddy's Girl bien avant qu'elle naisse plaisanta Red, ce qui fit rire le couple. Elle n'avait vraiment pas tort à ce propos. Dis moi que tu as pris une photo Snow ?

- Oh je l'ai fait ! Je te la montrerai une fois qu'elles seront toutes développées.

Ils racontèrent à leur amie ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés hier pendant que Granny avait adopté le langage bébé, conversant du coup avec Emma. Ils interrompirent leurs conversations lorsqu'un aboiement se fit entendre. Charming qui vu la situation de sa fille avait repris le badge, se précipita dehors, sa femme sur les talons ainsi que Red. Le dalmatien les mena au cabinet de son maître. Ce qu'ils virent les pétrifia. Archie, sans vie au sol. Snow bouleversée se réfugia dans les bras de son mari. Red la main sur la bouche n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps sans vie de son ami.

- Qui a pu faire ça ?

- Je sais qui déclara la louve, le regard noir.

Regina ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se retrouva convoquée au poste par le mari de sa belle-fille. Quand il pénétra avec Red dans la salle dans laquelle elle avait été placée, elle en déduisit d'après l'expression de son visage que quelque chose s'était passé et qu'il allait encore la tenir pour responsable.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais lui balança David en s'approchant de la table et donc de Regina.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? rétorqua la Reine.

- Archie est mort fit Ruby derrière David. Je vous ai vue entrer dans son cabinet. Vous l'avez tué.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'accusée. Archie est mort ?!

- Arrête Regina. On sait très bien de quoi tu es capable !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je suis allée le voir c'est vrai. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué répéta t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de tuer Archie.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de raison pour tuer contrecarra la louve. C'est ce que vous êtes. C'est dans votre nature.

- Vous êtes mal placée pour dire quelque chose lui lança Regina, sarcastique. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué mon petit-ami.

Bouillante de rage, Red voulut sauter sur Regina mais Charming la retint et lui souffla qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre dans son jeu parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Secouant la tête, elle reprit ses esprits et expira un bon coup pour se calmer.

- Je suis allée à son cabinet, je ne le nie pas. Je lui ai simplement demandé s'il pouvait me recevoir en séance le lendemain. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Pourquoi on devrait te croire ? questionna Charming suspicieux, en s'asseyant sur la table, les bras croisés.

- Parce que c'est la vérité répondit Regina. Tuer Archie ne me fera pas récupérer Henry. C'était l'un de ses amis, je ne ferai jamais ça à Henry, même s'il n'est plus là ajouta t-elle la gorge serrée.

Le remplaçant du shériff fit signe de la tête à son amie qu'ils devaient s'entretenir en dehors de cette salle. Ils rejoignirent Snow qui scrutait Regina derrière une vitre sans teint. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous pensez ?

- Elle avait l'air étonnée quand on a mentionné la mort d'Archie fit t-il remarquer. Mais Regina étant Regina, on ne peut pas démêler le faux du vrai.

- L'avoir vue entrer ne fait pas forcément d'elle le coupable avança Snow. Charming crut s'étouffer en entendant sa femme.

- Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?! Le nombre de fois qu'elle a essayé de te tuer, de se débarrasser d'Emma ?! Tu crois encore qu'elle peut changer ?! vociféra t-il en pointant la Reine. Tu ne peux croire ça Snow.

- Charming, je sais de quoi elle est capable. Quelqu'un a pu entrer après elle suggéra t-elle.

- Le corps d'Archie ne porte aucune marque. Quelqu'un possédant la magie a tué Archie, pas quelqu'un d'autre intervint Red. Et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que Regina….

- Et Gold finit Snow.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On n'a aucune preuve que ce soit vraiment elle la coupable…On n'a pas d'autres choix que de la libérer démontra la princesse en faisant face à la vitre.

Red sortit de la pièce et alla dire à Regina qu'elle était libre de partir. Dans le reflet de la vitre, la jeune femme vit toute la frustration qu'il ressentait. Jamais, ils ne seraient tranquilles, jamais elle ne cesserait de s'en prendre à leur entourage. Les mains sur les hanches, il soupira en posant ses yeux sur sa femme. Snow avait bon cœur, trop même. Mais de là à défendre celle qui était responsable de leur présence à Storybrooke, de l'enfance malheureuse de leur fille et probablement du meurtre d'un de leur ami, s'en était trop à supporter pour le prince.

- Pourquoi doutes-tu de sa culpabilité ? J'ai besoin de savoir parce que là, je n'arrive plus à comprendre par moi-même. Elle est le mal Snow ! Que faut-il qu'il arrive pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ? Parce que si on ne l'arrête pas, elle pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je refuse que ça arrive ! Je refuse qu'elle s'en prenne à Emma ! tonna t-il les nerfs à vifs. Je la tuerai si j'y suis obligé. Je ne la laisserai pas s'approcher de notre fille. Jamais.

- Charming… murmura t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Elle s'avança et voulut prendre sa main, il se dégagea d'un geste.

- Non Snow. Juste…non. Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation maintenant.

Sans un regard en arrière, il passa la porte, laissant sa femme pensive dans la salle. Lorsque la jeune louve rentra à nouveau, son amie faisait face à nouveau à la salle d'interrogation, cette fois vide. Elle avait croisé David, devant sa fureur, elle n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Alors elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie, de sa sœur, de sa famille en promettant tout bas que la vérité serait dévoilée tôt ou tard.


	7. Chapter 7

Granny avait tout de suite accepté de veiller sur le bébé après la demande des parents. Les nains acceptèrent d'y rester aussi. Le couple se sentit soulagé de savoir que leurs amis ne perdait pas de vue leur fille. Sachant Emma en sécurité, ils étaient allés au poste directement. Snow et Red revinrent au Granny's Diner quelque temps après la confrontation avec Regina et virent que David était déjà là, à raconter l'interrogation de la Reine avec Emma dans les bras. Son courroux s'était dissipé quand la chaleur du petit corps de sa fille s'était fait sentir contre le sien. Là au moins, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Au son de la porte qui s'ouvre, il avait levé les yeux et croisé le regard peiné de sa femme. La culpabilité s'empara de lui à cet instant là pourtant il la chassa bien vite. Hors de question d'accorder à Regina le statut « innocente tant qu'on a pas prouvé qu'elle est coupable ». Il n'allait surement pas avoir des remords pour avoir été méfiant. Il donna Emma à sa mère sans un mot et déclara qu'il allait voir Gold. Grumpy loin d'être aveugle avait tout de suite remarqué la tension présente et s'était proposé de l'accompagner. Snow lui en fut reconnaissante et lui dédia un sourire. Gold leva un sourcil en voyant le prince pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Il espérait que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Évidemment il nia toute implication dans le meurtre d'Archie et se justifia en disant qu'il n'avait aucun mobile, aucune raison de tuer le psy. Le nain sous-entendit qu'il avait pu le tuer et tout faire pour que Regina soit accusée. À cela, son expression changea instantanément. Deux fois qu'on l'accusait à tort, ça commençait à suffire. Quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène hélas ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient interroger. Grumpy et le prince échangèrent un regard entendu pendant que Gold passait un attrapeur de rêve sur le dalmatien. Le sorcier le tint à bout de bras et des images apparurent dans le cercle. Et la vérité tomba. Regina. Cependant le nain émit quelques doutes quand à la véracité des images vues.

- Vous avez pu nous montrer ce qu'on voulait voir. Comment on peut vous croire avec tous les mensonges autour de vous ?

- En effet. Vous ne pouvez pas. Il va falloir me faire confiance.

- C'est pas prêt d'arriver rétorqua Charming. Vous ne savez même pas ce que confiance signifie.

- Et bien, dans ce cas on a terminé.

- Pour aujourd'hui.

Sur le chemin du retour, Grumpy essaya de dissuader David d'aller arrêter Regina sur le champ. Il devait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Et agir sous la frustration et les nerfs à fleur de peau n'allait aider en rien. Ils devaient regarder l'affaire avec du recul et ne pas sauter directement aux conclusions. Le nain l'avait forcé à stopper sa marche.

- Qu'est ce que ferait Emma ?

- Elle chercherait des preuves…

- Exactement. Te lancer à la poursuite de Regina sans preuves c'est du suicide. Elle a des pouvoirs. C'est trop dangereux. Pense à ta fille…

- Justement c'est pour elle que je veux garder Regina enfermée.

- Pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir rattraper avec elle. Mais ça n'arrivera pas si tu te fais tuer bêtement insista Grumpy. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça à Snow. Elle a trop souffert jusque là. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire quelque chose de complètement cinglé. J'ai pas envie de voir Snow pleurer son mari ou Emma grandir sans son père. Elle t'a offert une deuxième chance, alors vis là cette chance.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que les mots du nain fassent leur effet. Grumpy avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Snow, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés pour être ensemble. Foncer tête baissée était stupide et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le réalisait. Et Emma, elle lui donnait une autre chance et lui n'arrivait même pas à voir ça tellement il avait peur pour elle.

- Merci fit Charming en souriant.

- Ouais. Peu importe grogna le nain, balayant le remerciement d'un geste de la main, en se remettant à avancer. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Pour Snow et pour ta fille.

A leur retour, Granny les informa que Snow et Red fouillaient le bureau d'Archie afin de trouver quelque chose de concret. Charming et Grumpy les rejoignirent et tous ensemble, ils se mirent à chercher un début de piste, quelque chose qui innocenterait Regina ou ferait d'elle la coupable. Red trouva le dossier vide de Regina. Faire disparaitre les preuves paraissait trop évident aux yeux de la princesse. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. La liste des personnes contre Regina faisait froid dans le dos. Après réflexion, tout le monde pouvait être considéré comme suspect. Désormais convaincu que Regina n'était pas forcément la coupable, Charming devrait parler à sa femme. Leur entrée paralysa tout le monde à l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux les laissa tout les quatre interdit. Un homme portait Emma, un homme qu'ils détestaient tous…

- Vous…souffla Snow sentant sa furie grandir d'un coup.

Au même moment sur un navire amarré au quai, invisible aux yeux curieux, le capitaine Hook crut s'étouffer en entendant les nouvelles de la ville de la bouche de Cora. Il la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Elle est quoi ?! s'étrangla t-il, n'y croyant pas un instant.

- Un bébé. On dirait que votre petit jeu de séduction devra attendre finalement se moqua la sorcière. Avec l'Élue hors jeu, les choses pour nous ne seront que plus faciles. J'irai bientôt voir ma fille…

- Personne ne sait où elle est d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Je sais où elle se trouve affirma t-elle. Je nous ai trouvé un allié capitaine.

- Qui ? s'enquit nonchalamment Hook.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, il a hâte de pouvoir se venger croyez-moi…Dans notre monde, il est connu sous le nom du Roi Georges…


	8. Chapter 8

Au même moment sur un navire amarré au quai, invisible aux yeux curieux, le capitaine Hook crut s'étouffer en entendant les nouvelles de la ville de la bouche de Cora. Il la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Elle est quoi ?! s'étrangla t-il, n'y croyant pas un instant.  
- Un bébé. On dirait que votre petit jeu de séduction devra attendre finalement se moqua la sorcière. Avec l'Élue hors jeu, les choses pour nous ne seront que plus faciles. J'irai bientôt voir ma fille…  
- Personne ne sait où elle est d'après ce que j'ai entendu.  
- Je sais où elle se trouve affirma t-elle. Je nous ai trouvé un allié capitaine.  
- Qui ? s'enquit nonchalamment Hook.  
- Vous ne le connaissez pas, il a hâte de pouvoir se venger croyez-moi…Dans notre monde, il est connu sous le nom du Roi Georges…

Au Granny's Diner, le silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Les deux parties adverses se fixaient. La tension était palpable. Emma, dans les bras de l'individu sentait le lourd silence autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnut pas la chaleur de ses parents, ou celle de Granny ou de Red. Elle s'agita et poussa des protestations qui firent réagir sa mère. Snow s'avança vers celui qui l'avait maudite, contrainte à ne jamais avoir d'enfants et reprit sa fille contre elle. Le bébé se calma aussitôt, la tête calée au creux du cou de sa mère, rassuré par son odeur. La brune se recula, revenant vers son mari et ses amis. Charming agit tellement vite que le roi ne le vit pas arriver. D'un coup, il se retrouva plaquer au mur le plus proche, le bras du prince en travers de la gorge.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous feriez mieux de répondre parce que je ne poserais pas la question une deuxième fois le prévint le prince, la rage évidente dans la voix.  
- Je suis…venu voir…ma petite-fille répondit l'autre homme avec difficulté. La pression sur sa gorge l'empêchait de bien respirer.  
- Comment osez dire qu'elle signifie quelque chose pour vous maintenant alors que vous avez tout fait pour stopper son retour ?! Et Emma n'est pas votre petite-fille ! Elle ne le sera jamais !  
- Je sais…que je vous ai tous fait souffrir…J'ai agi…comme un salaud…depuis le début…  
- Pire que ça même commenta Grumpy.  
- Qu'est ce vous voulez à la fin ? s'impatienta Snow.  
- Une chance…de me racheter…de faire une chose bien avant de mourir…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que…que vous le vouliez ou non…vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste…Vous et cette petite fille admit le roi en désignant Emma.

Toutes les personnes présentes n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Le Roi Georges se repentait de ses actions passées. Ça semblait totalement fou. Fou, le mot était faible. Après toutes ses tentatives pour les séparer, les tentatives de meurtres et le reste, l'homme était comme touché d'une illumination trop belle pour être vraie.

- Et vous nous demandez de croire ça ? s'indigna Red. Que soudainement vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous êtes un connard ? Vous êtes vraiment cinglé.  
- Quand j'ai su…qu'Emma…était redevenue…à son état actuel…J'ai vu…la chance…d'être quelqu'un de bien…dans sa vie…Elle compte à mes yeux…Tu comptes à mes yeux ajouta t-il en portant son regard sur celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils. À ces mots, la pression faiblit assez pour lui permettre de parler normalement. Tout ce que je voulais…te voir marier…avoir des héritiers pour le royaume et je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas compris l'importance que l'amour avait. Je le sais maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais du te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais jamais du te forcer à choisir entre un royaume et l'amour. Tu aurais du avoir les deux sans contrainte….Je suis désolé…. J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je compte bien y arriver. Tout ce que je souhaite aujourd'hui, c'est de pouvoir connaitre Emma, rien d'autre.  
- Pourquoi ? fit Granny cette fois. Emma n'a aucun lien de sang avec vous.  
- Je veux la couvrir de présents comme n'importe quel grand-père le fait. Je veux être cette figure dans sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme un monstre et surtout pas Emma. Elle est la petite-fille que je n'aurais jamais. Malgré tout ce que vous pensez, elle est l'héritière de mon royaume. Elle est une Princesse de sang. Par vous certes fit-il en regardant Snow, pourtant je ne peux me retenir de la voir comme ma petite-fille malgré l'absence d'un lien de sang entre nous.  
- Et c'est maintenant que vous voulez changer ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est un peu tard ? objecta le nain, les sourcils froncés.  
- La peine et le désespoir nous font faire bien des choses déplora le roi. Mes erreurs m'ont conduit à être hais par tous. Mon souhait alors était bien diffèrent…

Charming retira son bras. Après cela, il ne savait quoi dire. Jamais il lui pardonnerait d'avoir tenté de le tuer, de s'en être pris à Snow, d'avoir brûlé le chapeau de Jefferson. Jamais. Pourtant, il devait admettre que l'homme n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et le pire, il avait raison, ils étaient la famille qu'il lui restait même si ils n'avaient aucun lien apparent. Snow le voyait batailler intérieurement. Il était vrai qu'Emma ne connaitrait aucun de ses véritables grands-parents. Ni sa mère qu'elle avait perdue très jeune, ni son père assassiné par Regina, ni Ruth, personne. Elle-même doutait de la sincérité de ses mots. Pourtant, le roi déchu argumentait avec sa plaidoirie avec un solide appui. La peine et le désespoir. Le cœur de Snow était déchiré. Grumpy n'y croyait pas un seul instant. La rédemption instantanément ça n'existait pas.

- Vous n'allez pas croire ça quand même ?  
- Les gens peuvent changer souligna Snow. Regina l'a fait. Pour Henry. On doit au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. S'il veut vraiment changer, il nous le prouvera. Dans le cas inverse, je n'aurais aucun remords à le rayer de la ville.  
- Vous avez de la chance que ma femme possède une bonté sans borne. Je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute mais au moindre écart…vous savez ce qui vous attends le menaça le père d'Emma.

L'ancien roi acquiesça. Pour sa vengeance, il était prêt à tout. Même à leur faire croire qu'il avait changé. La trahison qu'il avait essuyée ne s'oubliait pas. Gagner leur confiance serait plus compliqué pourtant il ne reculerait devant rien. Son cœur se serra malgré lui en pensant à la petite Emma, innocente dans cette histoire, qui allait payer le prix de la trahison de son père…  
Sur le navire, Cora racontait les détails de son plan à son partenaire et l'implication du roi dans leur petite vengeance. Gagner la confiance de la petite famille était essentielle. Sans ça, rien ne se déroulerait comme prévu et cela, ce n'était pas acceptable.

- Une fois qu'il aura gagné leur confiance, on frappera là où ça fera le plus mal ricana Cora.


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis contente de voir que certains suivent toujours cette fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)

* * *

Regina loin d'être ravie d'être accusée d'une chose que cette fois, elle n'avait pas fait, était partie se réfugier dans son antre. Elle se doutait que tôt ou tard, ils viendraient pour elle convaincus qu'elle était coupable. Fuir voulait dire culpabilité pourtant, elle avait fui pour se protéger. La douleur qu'Henry laissait dans son cœur la peinait à un tel point qu'elle ne retenait même pas ses larmes. Elle avait tout fait pour changer, pour que tout le monde le constate et résultat, elle avait perdu Henry et tout le monde était contre elle. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses sentiments avaient été mis à lourdes épreuves dernièrement. Daniel qu'elle avait perdu une seconde fois, Henry…Elle ne souhaitait que l'amour au plus profond d'elle et cela seul Daniel l'avait vu ainsi que son père. Interdite, elle se contemplait dans un des miroirs. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Qui était responsable de la destruction de son âme ? Sa mère, Cora. Celle pour qui le pouvoir passait au dessus de tout, au dessus de l'amour, au dessus de sa propre fille. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais devenir sa mère. Cependant en voyant son reflet, elle aperçut des bouts de sa mère, des expressions et surtout un regard froid, dénué de tous sentiments. Prise de peur, elle balança son verre vide dans le miroir qui se brisa. Malgré elle, l'influence de sa mère avaient fait son effet…Et à cet instant, elle haït cette femme de tout son être pour cela…

Granny proposa à tous de rester manger ce midi. Ils acceptèrent l'offre avec plaisir. Spencer ou plutôt le roi Georges regagna le port, où sa complice de crime, Cora, l'attendait avec une certaine impatience non dissimulée.

- Je pensais que vous alliez me faire faux bond lui confia la sorcière alors qu'il venait vers elle.  
- Vous me connaissez mal rétorqua l'homme. Je vous ai dis que j'étais prêt à tout. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Qu'aurais-je à vous mentir ?  
- En effet, rien. Est-ce que notre plan est en marche ?  
- Comme on l'avait prévu. Dans peu de temps, ils seront à genoux…

Au Granny's Diner, ils discutaient sur le service qui serait fait pour leur ami décédé. Ils se mirent d'accord sur tout et le sujet fut bouclé. La conversation reprit sur Regina pendant qu'ils continuaient de manger. A croire que Regina serait toujours le centre de leurs problèmes…

- Si elle n'est pas responsable, quelqu'un d'autre l'est. Ce qui signifie qu'une personne lui veut du tort et par la même occasion, se réjouit des problèmes qu'elle cause conclut Snow avant de boire dans son verre.  
- Une fois que j'aurai mis la main dessus, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se réjouir marmonna Grumpy.  
- Qui que ce soit, le meurtre n'a pas l'air d'avoir grande importance. Cette personne est apparemment prête à tout observa Red.  
- C'est bien ce qui rends cette mystérieuse personne si dangereuse ajouta la princesse en soupirant.

Le silence tomba. Ils savaient tous que s'ils ne mettaient la main rapidement sur le ou la coupable, la ville serait réduite en cendre. Hors de question qu'un événement de ce genre ne se produise. Snow jeta un regard en direction de son amie qui le lui rendit. Décidément, un monde ou l'autre, les problèmes ne s'arrêtaient jamais…

Les pleurs du bébé qui s'éveillait doucement vinrent combler le pesant silence dans le restaurant. Elle avait été si calme qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus sa présence.

- Ça, ça veut dire « je veux ma maman et mon papa » plaisanta la grand-mère de Red arrachant un sourire aux parents.  
- Elle a probablement faim fit Charming en se levant afin d'aller prendre sa fille dans le fond de la salle. Ils l'avaient éloignée pour qu'elle ne soit pas déranger par leurs voix.  
- Quelle heure il est ? s'enquit soudainement Snow en posant ses yeux sur l'horloge. Midi et quart. Tu parles qu'elle a faim. Elle n'en a pas eu depuis quoi ? Neuf heures, neuf heures et demie ?

Emma agitait ses petites mains dans le vide en s'époumonant de toutes ses forces à présent. Son père hâta le pas pour arriver jusqu'à elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Il la cala contre son épaule, geste devenu habituel et retourna à leur table rapidement. Ses cris avaient diminué d'intensité quand il l'avait prise mais pas arrêté.

- Mon petit ange dit Snow en tendant les bras vers son bébé. Son mari transféra leur fille de ses bras aux siens.

David prit le chemin en sens inverse et se saisit du sac à coté du landau. Il sortit ce qui comblerait la faim d'Emma, entra dans la cuisine, brancha l'appareil à une prise et commença à préparer le biberon en attendant que l'appareil soit à bonne température. Il le referma après avoir ajouté l'eau et le secoua. Il ne restait plus qu'à le chauffer. Voyant vert allumé, il glissa le flacon et attendit. Les pleurs affamés de sa fille lui parvenaient aux oreilles à travers la porte et il jura pour que ça aille plus vite. Le deuxième voyant vert s'alluma. C'était bon. Il débrancha l'appareil et ne prit pas la peine de ranger maintenant. Il revint dans la salle et tendit le biberon chauffé comme il fallait à sa femme. Emma soutenue par son bras droit, la jeune femme se servit du gauche pour prendre le biberon et avec un sourire à l'attention de sa fille, lui glissa dans la bouche. Les cris se turent tout de suite. Charming reprit sa place à coté de sa femme en prenant garde de ne pas déranger Emma qui tétait avidement son lait. Les voix emplissaient à nouveau l'espace, parlant enfants. Granny, attendrie s'effaça discrètement pour aller chercher son appareil photo. Ils méritaient d'avoir de tels souvenirs. Elle ferait en sorte qu'ils n'en oublient pas. Emma baladait ses yeux où elle pouvait pendant que sa mère lui demandait ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'avalait plus alors Snow lui retira la tétine de la bouche. À juste cause puisqu'elle régurgita un peu.

- Et bien, et bien rit la jeune femme. Mais c'est que t'es un petit sagouin lui fit-elle en lui essuyant le menton avec son bavoir. Emma lui signala par des gémissements qu'elle avait encore faim. Sa mère lui redonna alors de quoi la satisfaire.

Le repas de tout le monde terminé et photos prises, ils buvaient leur café ou leur chocolat en mentionnant Archie, et ce qu'il avait fait pour eux durant toutes ces années tandis qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche et se passait le poing devant. Snow abaissa son visage vers elle. Sa fille s'empara, de son autre main, de son nez. La main glissa et sa mère en embrassa la paume en riant.

- Petite coquine lui souffla sa mère en embrassant son front. Le bébé bailla. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit…On va bientôt rentrer…Tu peux t'endormir dans les bras de maman mon amour, je veille sur toi…

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, attristés de la mort d'un de leur ami. Pour le moment, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus aucune piste à suivre. Juste un ami à pleurer.


	10. Chapter 10

Sa garde venait de se terminer, il expira un bon coup. Une journée de fou. Avec un sourire Viktor Whale pressa le pas vers sa destination. Il avait attendu toute la journée, de longues heures, pour ce moment. Le moment où il apercevrait son sourire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il poussa la porte du restaurant alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville peu à peu. Il ne la vit pas derrière le comptoir et ressentit de la déception. Il s'installa à un siège et attendit. Lorsque la jeune louve revint et que son regard croisa celui du médecin, son visage se fendit en un sourire radieux. Il ne savait pas à quel point sa présence lui était vitale. Snow avait Charming, Ella avait Thomas mais elle, elle n'avait personne. L'affection qu'il lui portait se reflétait dans son regard. Et ce fut le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'elle arriva près de lui.

- Bonsoir lui dit simplement l'homme.  
- Bonsoir Dr Whale souffla Red toujours souriante. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?  
- Un scotch.

Elle le lui servit et le posa devant lui sur le comptoir. Elle baissa la tête quand elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de visages étaient tournés vers eux.

- Merci. J'ai su pour le Dr Hopper. Je suis sincèrement désolé murmura Whale assez fort que seule elle entende. C'était un homme bien.  
- Oui, c'était un très grand ami. Il va me manquer avoua Red, triste.  
- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, je serai ravi d'être utile de quelconque manière.  
- En étant là, vous m'êtes d'une précieuse aide. Je ne sais pas dans quel était je serai si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'écouter. Je…

Il lui prit doucement la main sur le comptoir et la serra tout en lui dédiant un regard réconfortant. Il souhaitait être là pour elle, tout comme elle avait été là pour lui. D'une amitié surprenante naissait un amour fort.

- Je serai toujours là…

Il resta jusqu'à la fermeture et proposa de la raccompagner. Ruby accepta évidemment. Pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence, il eut un geste qui l'étonna mais lui chauffa le cœur. Il entrelaça sa main à la sienne et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main. Arrivés devant le Bed & Breakfast, ils stoppèrent. Viktor lui fit face, et presque timidement posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et offrit un sourire.

- Merci d'être toi chuchota t-il.  
- Merci d'être là répondit-elle.

Il approcha son visage du sien, hésitant. Pourtant quand elle ne se recula pas, il eut la confirmation qu'il attendait et posa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune louve. Répondant au baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant davantage. C'était doux, empli de tendresse refoulée et signifiait tellement de choses à la fois pour tout les deux. A bout de souffle, il recula son visage. Seulement pour apercevoir des larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de la jeune femme.

- Dis moi…  
- Tu es le premier depuis…fit Red en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça et…J'ai oublié à quel point c'est si bon, à quel point c'est vital…  
- Je ne te laisserai pas l'oublier promit Viktor en secouant la tête. Tu mérites tellement…Je prendrais ta peine si je pouvais…  
- Viktor souffla t-elle, conquise.

Avec ferveur, elle reprit possession de sa bouche et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se dirent bonne nuit pendant une demi-heure. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il la laissa rentrer chez elle. Cependant il eut le cœur plus léger que jamais il ne l'avait eu dans sa vie.

A l'appartement, le couple s'apprêtait à donner le bain à bébé Emma pour la première fois. Ils se sentaient tout de même un peu anxieux. La brune déshabillait sa fille pendant que Charming réglait la température de l'eau comme il fallait. La peau à l'air, Emma se retrouva emmitouflée dans une serviette douce et épaisse. Visiblement le bébé n'avait l'air de se réjouir de son bain puisqu'il protestait. Dans les bras de sa mère, la petite fille se calma peu à peu.

- C'est bon déclara Charming en revenant vers sa femme et sa fille.  
- Tu seras toute propre après ma puce dit Snow au paquet dans ses bras.

Une fois de plus, Emma sentit l'air sur sa peau nue sans la serviette autour d'elle et n'aima pas du tout.

- Je serai plus rassurée si c'est toi qui la tiens. Peut-être plus tard, on sera capable de faire ça tout seul mais là, je préfère qu'on soit deux.  
- Je préfère aussi acquiesça t-il en remontant ses manches.

Sa femme déposa leur fille qui gigotait en pleurant en guise de désaccord dans ses bras et doucement en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa fille, il la plongea lentement dans l'eau de la petite baignoire avec un bras sous son petit corps, sa tête reposant sur son avant-bras. Les pleurs ne cessèrent pas et cela inquiéta la jeune mère.

- T'es sûr que l'eau n'est pas trop chaude ?  
Non. J'ai vérifié, c'est comme il faut. C'est la première fois. C'est surement normal si elle pleure un peu. Elle aimera peut-être par la suite. C'est son premier contact avec l'eau. Elle faut la laisser s'y habituer tenta Charming pour chasser les inquiétudes de sa femme. Tiens, regarde…

David eut raison puisqu'Emma commençait à se faire au contact de l'eau sur sa peau et ses cris s'estompèrent peu à peu. Elle regardait ses parents de ses yeux verts en bougeant ses petites jambes et ses bras dans le liquide transparent. Snow, soulagée, lava sa fille comme elle put. Bain fini, elle attrapa la serviette pendant son mari sortit Emma de l'eau pour l'envelopper rapidement dedans. La jeune femme dut s'occuper du diner alors David eut la tâche de rhabiller leur petite fille. Il desserra la serviette autour d'elle et finit de la sécher d'abord. Elle hoqueta au milieu de ses cris alors il se dépêcha de lui mettre la couche et le body qu'il boutonna promptement.

- Papa a bientôt fini Emmy…

Il lui enfila le pyjama et se pencha sur elle après.

- Voilà, bébé Emma est toute propre et prête pour la nuit prononça t-il en glissant ses index dans les petits poings de sa fille qui les serra automatiquement. Emma ouvrit la bouche et son père joua un peu avec ses mains. Qu'est ce que tu cherches à dire à papa hum ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches à dire ? s'exclama Charming en adoptant une voix plus aigue. Le bébé bailla. L'a sommeil mon amour… fit-il en continuant son baby talk. Un biberon avec maman et après c'est l'heure de dormir pour bébé Emma...

Snow admirait la scène avec un air heureux de sa place, la cuillère en bois dans la main. Elle remercia intérieurement la magie de leur accorder cette chance. Elle posa l'ustensile et rejoignit la conversation entre son mari et son bébé.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soir là, Emma s'endormit sur son biberon dans les bras de sa mère tandis que Ruby souriait bêtement en pensant à la nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à elle et que Pongo se rendait compte que son maitre n'était plus là d'heure en heure. Le sommeil les gagna tour à tour, les soulageant du poids de la journée.

Le lendemain, au cimetière, ils se trouvaient tous là pour dire au revoir à un ami cher. Les larmes n'étaient pas feintes, emplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Marco accepta, dévasté, de prendre soin du dalmatien de son meilleur ami. A leur soulagement, il n'eut pas d'incident de toute la journée.

Au port, Hook attendait avec une certaine impatience de pouvoir enfin avoir la peau de son crocodile. D'après sa complice, le sorcier était très fervent d'une jeune femme nommé Belle. Elle était là sa faiblesse, son cœur battait pour cette femme. Il suffirait de le lui enlever. Spencer ou le Roi Georges essayait de chercher un moyen de se rapprocher du clan sans éveiller les soupçons tandis que Cora était partie visiter la maison de sa fille. Elle vit des photos d'elle avec un petit garçon, tout deux souriaient. Après ce petit tour chez Regina, elle décida qu'il était enfin temps de la rallier à leur cause et alla la trouver dans son repère. Il n'y avait aucune porte mais Cora se doutait bien que sa fille était là, quelque part derrière ces murs.

- Regina ? appela la sorcière. Regina, laisse moi t'aider…Je t'en prie…  
Le maire derrière le miroir avait le cœur déchiré. Sa mère l'avait plus d'une fois blessée et on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de sa mère malgré elle. Plus d'Henry, elle n'avait plus personne en qui elle pouvait croire et qui pouvait la croire.  
- Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider….Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort du cricket. Je veux t'aider…Je ne suis venue que pour ça, que pour toi…  
Regina essuya les larmes qui coulaient puis disparut en un tourbillon de fumée pour réapparaitre derrière sa mère.  
- Bonjour mère….  
La Reine sortit de ses gonds lorsque sa mère lui avoua qu'elle était responsable de la mort d'Archie. En lui livrant sa mère, elle serait innocentée….Elle ne chercha pas à la défendre et l'obligea à la suivre dans sa voiture. Sur le trajet, Cora savait que sa fille n'allait pas être très dure à convaincre. Il suffisait de lui faire voir que jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient ou même que jamais ils ne croiraient qu'elle pouvait changer pour le bien. Cora insista en appuyant sur ce qui faisait mal pour que Regina la rejoigne.  
- C'est à cause d'eux que tu as perdu Henry…Ils méritent de souffrir comme tu as souffert, comme tu souffres…  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Henry.  
- Mais il n'existe plus Regina ! cria Cora bien décidée à avoir sa fille de son coté. Ouvre les yeux, tu ne le récupéreras jamais !  
- Lorsqu'Emma aura l'âge auquel Henry a été conçu la première fois, il existera à nouveau soutint Regina avec la force du désespoir.  
- Mais cette fois, elle aura ses parents pour la soutenir, pour l'aider. Snow et son Charming feront tout pour les protéger de toi. Elle sera vraiment sa mère et tu ne seras rien pour lui.  
- S'il arrive quelque chose à Emma, il n'y aura pas d'Henry. Je ne peux pas te laisser te servir d'elle pour atteindre Snow et Charming. Je ne suis pas comme toi mère. Je veux faire le bon choix, je suis fatiguée d'être vue comme l'ennemie.  
- L'amour est une faiblesse Regina. Je pensais t'avoir enseigné cela.  
- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Henry était tout ce que j'avais. Il m'aimait, et c'était assez pour moi. La magie ne signifie rien.  
- La magie signifie pouvoir. Avec le pouvoir, tu peux tout avoir.  
- Et c'est là que tu as encore tort. Le pouvoir n'achète pas le bonheur, ni l'amour.  
- Alors tu en es revenue à ça ? fit Cora, de plus en plus déçue de sa fille au fil de la conversation. Tu me déçois beaucoup.  
- Ça ne serait pas la première fois rétorqua sa fille en ralentissant un peu.

Ella, Thomas, Leroy et ses frères et tout les autres s'étaient établis au Granny's Diner après l'enterrement d'Archie. Ella et Snow avec leurs maris avaient regardés avec tendresse Alexandra observer longuement Emma. Et lorsque celle-ci se mettait à pleurer, Pinocchio arrivait étonnamment à la calmer en lui parlant et en lui tenant la main. C'était une scène vraiment adorable.  
Regina se gara sur le coté, en tentant d'être imparable aux arguments de sa mère. Elle l'obligea à sortir avant de la forcer à la suivre vers le clan adverse au restaurant.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne me rendrais pas. Alors pourquoi essayer ? voulut savoir Cora en s'arrêtant. Tu n'utiliseras pas ta magie contre moi, on le sait bien toute les deux.  
- Tu ne me connais pas. J'ai appris de toutes ces années.  
Mère et fille se fixaient, attendant un geste de la part de l'autre. L'un et l'autre se jaugeaient en silence. Et lorsque Regina leva la main d'un coup, Cora eut à peine le temps de bloquer avec sa propre magie.  
- Tu paieras pour cette erreur la menaça Cora avant de disparaitre dans un nuage violet.  
Dans le restaurant Leroy s'exclama que la Reine se trouvait dehors. David accompagné de Thomas des nains et de Ruby sortirent et coururent vers elle. Qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'enfuir les surprit.  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort du Dr Hopper. Ma mère en est responsable les informa t-elle.  
- Comment ta mère peut être ici ? interrogea Charming méfiant.  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle en a après vous et après Emma. J'ai refusé de la rejoindre à cause d'Henry. Et maintenant, elle est contre moi aussi.

Les amis se lançaient des regards entendus en silence. Regina les voyait communiquer sans rien dire. Ils ne croyaient pas.

- Je ne serais pas restée là si j'étais entrain de mentir pointa-t-elle. Si ma mère en a après nous tous, ça nous place dans le même bateau. Je peux vous aider.  
- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? s'enquit Leroy, sceptique.  
- Henry. S'il arrive quelque chose à ta fille commença Regina en fixant David, Henry ne pourra pas vivre. Et je ne peux pas vivre avec ça. J'ai besoin qu'il vive.  
- On la croit ? dit Thomas aux autres.  
- C'est là que le superpouvoir de ta fille serait utile marmonna Leroy à Charming.  
- Si elle est de notre coté et qu'elle dit la vérité sur sa mère, elle aura la chance de le prouver intervint Red. Si la mère est pire que la fille, je ne veux pas envisager ce qui pourrait se passer.  
- Très bien Regina concéda David. Mais sache qu'on va garder un œil sur chacun de tes mouvements. Et si tu tentes de nous trahir, on trouvera un moyen pour ta mère te trouve.  
- Assez juste acquiesça le maire en se disant que les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque le groupe rentra suivit de Regina, cela jeta un froid dans la salle. David expliqua alors les faits à ses amis qui fixaient la reine d'un mauvais œil. Snow connaissait l'inflexibilité de Cora et pour que sa fille daigne rejoindre leur camp, c'est ce que celle-ci devait se sentir passablement menacée et en danger. Elle ne savait que penser du revirement de situation. Peut-être que les pouvoirs de Regina seraient d'une quelconque utilité après tout…Elle leur raconta sa conversation avec sa mère et ce que cette dernière avait en tête. Prendre sa revanche sur Snow, Charming et Emma. Dommage qu'Archie n'était plus là, lui qui était fin psychologue et décernait toujours le fond des gens…

La nuit, Emma réclama un biberon vers deux heures, obligeant Snow à se lever, mais n'en but que la moitié, calée pour le restant de la nuit. Chaque biberon qu'elle lui donnait était comme un moment miraculeux, un instant unique, un instant à chérir à jamais même si celui-ci se déroulait en pleine nuit. Le cœur de la brune se trouvait trop étroit pour l'immense joie qu'elle ressentait de tenir sa fille dans ses bras. De pouvoir la contempler inlassablement, s'occuper d'elle comme n'importe quelle mère le faisait. Le doute que cela ne durerait probablement pas la forçait à vivre chaque moment intensément. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son petit crâne en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de la recoucher dans son lit après qu'elle se soit endormie au creux de ses bras. Charming prit la relève et ce fut à son tour de se lever vers six heures.

Le lendemain matin, chacun était sur ses gardes. Cora pouvait apparaitre n'importe où. Ce fut pourquoi la Fée Bleue mit un sort de protection sur l'immeuble où logeait la petite famille. David décida de sortir du lit, n'arrivant plus à se rendormir après s'être tourné et retourné de nombreuses fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le berceau, sa fille dormait profondément, ses petits poings de chaque coté de sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire puis à la cuisine, tâcha de se préparer du café. Snow se réveilla une heure plus tard avec beaucoup d'appréhension pour la journée à venir. Pour se rassurer, elle se pencha au dessus d'Emma qui, vu l'heure n'allait pas tarder à réclamer son biberon du petit-déjeuner, dormait encore. La confusion marqua tout de suite son visage.

- David appela-t-elle doucement de peur de réveiller leur fille.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? questionna celui-ci tout de suite alarmé.

- Je n'en sais rien…Viens voir…

Lorsque Charming baissa son regard sur sa fille, celle-ci avait nettement grandie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée….une heure auparavant.

- Elle n'était pas comme ça il y a de ça une heure déclara le prince, perdu.

- C'est comme si elle avait grandie d'un coup….souffla Snow, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication juste. Gold a bien dit qu'il ignorait quel impact le temps aurait sur elle…

- On doit savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Peut-être demander à la Mère Supérieure de venir suggéra Charming. La magie a toujours un prix. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle grandisse aussi vite c'est au travers de la magie…Je préfère savoir si elle va en subir les conséquences ou non tout de suite.

- Je l'appelle déclara Snow en se saisissant de son portable.

Le temps que la Mère Supérieure fasse le chemin, la brune avait le temps de prendre une douche. En sortant, les cheveux encore mouillés, habillée, elle constata qu'Emma avait toujours le même timing pour son biberon. Calée dans les bras de Charming, ses petites mains posées sur le biberon comme si elle le tenait, elle en tétait plutôt rapidement le contenu. Si vite que David crut bon de le lui retirer de la bouche afin qu'elle puisse déjà faire descendre ce qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

- Doucement petit glouton rigola-t-il en posant le flacon pour prendre le bavoir afin d'essuyer la bouche de sa fille.

Il tamponna délicatement le menton d'Emma qui n'avait pas l'air contente de s'être fait retirée son petit-déjeuner de cette façon. Elle gémit, montrant clairement son mécontentement alors son père la réajusta un peu plus dans ses bras et gardant le bavoir à portée, lui présenta à nouveau la tétine aux bords des lèvres. Elle le laissa la lui glisser dans la bouche et put donc continuer de petit-déjeuner à sa façon.

La Fée Bleue arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, pendant que Snow triait le linge pour la lessive et que David attirait l'attention d'Emma avec sa peluche. Elle avait apporté avec elle sa baguette. Charming sur requête de la Fée, déposa le bébé dans le transat sur la table et pour distraire son attention de la baguette, remonta l'arche où plusieurs jouets pendaient.

- Elle ne sentira absolument rien assura la nouvelle venue aux anxieux parents.

Elle passa sa baguette qui s'illumina au dessus d'Emma une fois, puis en sens inverse et rendit son verdict.

- En effet, elle a grandie au travers de la magie. Elle va bien, sa propre magie ne peut en aucun cas se retourner contre elle. Toutefois, il serait plus prudent de la faire examiner par un pédiatre afin d'être sûre que sa croissance malgré la magie se déroule de façon normale conseilla-t-elle.

- On le fera acquiesça Snow tout de suite. On ne veut prendre aucun risque.

- Très bien. Si nous avons des nouvelles à propos de Cora, on vous préviendra immédiatement. On l'arrêtera d'une façon ou d'une autre avisa la Fée.

- Merci fit David en la raccompagnant.

Ils prirent le conseil de leur amie avec sérieux et décidèrent d'y aller dès maintenant. Snow n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser Emma dans le pyjama qui avait grandi avec elle. Tous les autres vêtements se retrouvaient désormais trop petits. Ils se préparent rapidement devant Emma qui examina la pièce de ses yeux de là où elle était. Sa mère posa le cosy à coté d'elle sur la table et la souleva du transat pour l'attacher au cosy. Elle lui mit une couverture sur elle et vérifia qu'elle ne pouvait prendre froid. De toute façon, dans la voiture, il ne ferait pas froid. Charming enfila sa veste, réajusta le col et se saisit des clés de la voiture de sa femme.

- Tu peux aller mettre Emma dans la voiture Charming, c'est bon lui fit-elle savoir.

- Très bien. On va faire un petit tour princesse, d'accord ? On va vérifier que tu vas bien murmura-t-il à sa fille en soulevant le cosy de la table. On devrait prendre sa peluche et sa tétine.

- Je les prends en sortant lui cria sa femme d'en haut.

- On t'attend dans la voiture alors.

David attacha Emma à l'arrière et commença à faire tourner le moteur. Snow ne serait pas longue. Pourtant à l'appartement, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la tétine d'Emma. Elle avait la peluche mais la tétine restait introuvable. Elle cherchait dans le lit de sa fille lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Red qui venait aux nouvelles. Snow lui raconta tout et lui expliqua que la Fée Bleue leur avait conseillé d'aller voir un pédiatre à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? interrogea la louve, sourcils froncés en voyant son amie tapoter son lit.

- La tétine d'Emma. Si on doit attendre un moment, autant qu'elle l'ait. Elle est blanche et bleue, il y a écrit « I'm a cute baby girl » dessus.

- C'est pas ça ? fit Red en prenant un objet caché sous le transat.

- Si. Merci. Je dois y aller, David m'attends dans la voiture. Je t'appelle pour te dire ce que le pédiatre a dit.

- Oui oui affirma la serveuse. Ça rassurera Granny surtout. Elle se fait un sang d'encre pour Emma…

Snow ferma à clé une fois qu'elles étaient sorties puis descendirent toutes les deux. Snow promit une nouvelle fois à son amie de l'appeler après leur visite. Avant de prendre place coté passager devant, elle ouvrit la portière du coté de sa fille et lui donna sa peluche et sa tétine. Ça éviterait les crises de larmes. Puis elle grimpa aux cotés de son mari et ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital.


End file.
